Dr Pervo - Book I - Chapter 6 (Pandora's Box)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Felicity Smoak and Stephanie Brown are a captive audience as Dr. Pervo shares with them the details of "Project Pandora," his diabolical plan for world domination.


**6\. Pandora's Box**

Her eyes having adjusted to the bright lighting, Felicity cringed at the sight of the lab-jacketed wolf-man looming over her. The pointy muzzle of his hairy mask was frozen in an intimidating looking snarl, revealing long, sharp, menacing teeth. He tilted his head slightly with a reminiscently dog-like inquisitiveness.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dearest little lab rat," he practically gurgled with high-pitched laughter. "I presume you are finding the accommodations captivating?"

"What are you doing to me?" Felicity tried to sound tough, but her voice trembled slightly with apprehension. Each of the miniature clamps attached to her nipples had a thick wire running several feet to a huge, shinning-metal-contraption. It was the size of a refrigerator and covered with dials, levers, switches and diodes. Front and center, a monitor screen was displaying numerous vital statistics such as pulse and heart rate. Mounted across the top of the extravagantly archaic machinery was a gold plated plaque etched with _PHYSIONEURALOGICAL SPECTROMETER IMPULSE DETECTOR_ in large, block lettering. Right in the middle of the "O" (of _spectrometer_ ) there was a bullet hole.

"Yes—that is _your_ handiwork, Ms. Smoak," Dr. Pervo acknowledged, noting the direction of Felicity's gaze. "You are fortunate the machine is still fully operational. Erotica, please prep our patient for the procedure."

"Wait! _'Procedure'?_ What are you going to do to me?" Felicity asked nervously. She flexed her muscles against the restraints that held her securely strapped down on the hard surface of the solid wood table, but this only served to remind her that resistance was utterly futile.

Neither villain paid their helpless victim any notice. Erotica pulled on a pair of latex gloves and then retrieved a pair of forceps from a gleaming metal tray that had a number of sinister looking medical instruments situated on it. Dr. Pervo was meticulously checking all the doodads on his fancy machine. Erotica held the forceps up and emphatically clicked them several times in plain view of Felicity, who shuddered at the thought of what the black-winged bird woman might be planning to use them for.

 _"EEEEEEEEKKKK!"_ Felicity let out a sharp yelp as Erotica abruptly clamped the forceps onto the fleshy fold of her clitoral hood and pulled the skin taunt.

Dr. Pervo, who was in the process of making some last minute adjustments to the spectrometer's settings, stopped his work. He stood at the edge of the table and leaned forward, his ominous wolf-man mask leering over Felicity. "Careful, Ms. Smoak, I will not warn you again."

Felicity bit her lip with a shudder as she was abruptly distracted by the cold embrace of an alcohol soaked cotton swab against the thick cowl of skin that protected the precious button of her womanhood.

Having thoroughly prepped Felicity's private area, Erotica left the forceps clamped onto the helm of the reluctantly compliant patient's pleasure palace. Next she retrieved a medical instrument that looked something like a large, industrial gauge stapler. She carefully inspected it as Dr. Pervo pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Felicity turned her head in the direction of the golden bird cage where Stephanie Brown was being held captive. She could see that Stephanie was watching, her eyes wide with apprehension, but she was unable to speak due to the ball gag occupying her mouth.

"Yes! That's right! She will be next!" Dr. Pervo cackled with delight as he retrieved an ornate golden box from the same cart where the tray of medical instruments resided. The beautiful gold container was engraved with a fancy pattern and set with black jewels. He opened the lid and removed what appeared to be a gold ring with a large black bead on it.

"What's going on here?" Felicity demanded knowingly and with the sudden fearless resolve of someone who had been backed into a corner.

Erotica took the golden box from Dr. Pervo and handed him the stapler-gun looking device. Dr. Pervo opened a small chamber on the stapler gun and inserted the golden ring. "I suppose there is no harm in informing you of my diabolical plans now, because you will not recall any of this once the procedure is completed and you are returned to your alleged 'secret' headquarters."

"Of course—why am I not surprised?" Felicity rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it appears you are intending to provide me with a most definitely unwanted body piercing."

"Ah, yes! Nothing gets by you, eh, my gorgeous genius?" Dr. Pervo cooed. "However, this is no ordinary captive bead ring that will be adorning the flower of your femininity. It is actually a remote controlled, radio transceiver that will tap into your central nervous system via the hypersensitive nerve endings of your vagina."

"I refuse to accept your vile piece of jewelry!" Felicity snapped. "I'll remove it as soon as you release me!"

Dr. Pervo laughed maniacally. "Even if it were possible to remove it, which I assure you it will not be—at least not without suffering irreparable damage to your lady parts—I promise you will not want to do so. Quite the contrary. You will, in fact, protect its integrity to the death, if necessary."

"So what's the point of this?" Felicity demanded. She noticed Erotica was idly standing by, nonchalantly filing her rather long and sharp looking fingernails.

"Of course! Thank you for asking," Dr. Pervo replied courteously. "It's not often I have the opportunity to share my secrets for world domination. You and Stephanie have the privilege of being my first enlistees for _Project Pandora_. Once implanted with the special accessory for your personal, private assets, you will willingly—enthusiastically, I might add—begin the work of recruiting all the greatest super-empowered women of the world to our cause." Dr. Pervo motioned toward Erotica with an inclusive wave of his hand as he finished his statement.

Erotica rolled her eyes.

"But to what end? What exactly is your _'cause'_?" Felicity pressed with obvious consternation regarding his clear objectives, but the seeming lack of a substantively devious end game.

"Isn't it obvious, Ms. Smoak? I fear I may have overestimated your intelligence," Dr. Pervo sighed resignedly. "Womankind must assume her rightful place as the dominant species on planet Earth, and I am the leader who will unite you! Men will be your servants! Just imagine the possibilities! No more hate! No more crime! No more war! It will be a world filled with only love for one another and the planet we all inhabit!" Dr. Pervo followed his exclamation with an excessively hearty bout of overconfident laughter.

At first Felicity simply cracked a smile, but then the absurdity of it overwhelmed her and she began laughing hysterically.

Dr. Pervo's own laughter died off and he shuffled nervously.

"Shall I gag her, Dr. Pervo?" Erotica asked earnestly as Felicity continued to jolt against her binds with delirious laughter.

"Uhm, no," Dr. Pervo coughed slightly to clear his throat, "that won't be necessary." With a swift motion he grabbed the forceps—that were still attached to Felicity's clitoral hood—and unceremoniously pulled the delicate mound of skin very taunt. He then pressed the cold metal of the head of the staple-gun-piercer-contraption hard against the crevice of her pubic mound, right at the base of the excessively stretched bit of thick skin, and the device made a loud _CLACK_ as he pulled the trigger.

 _"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWSHIT!"_ Felicity screamed in agony as tears welled up in her eyes. _"Dammit that hurt!"_

"Erotica, please show our patient her new adornment," Dr. Pervo instructed calmly, completely ignoring Felicity's cry of anguish.

"Very nice!" Erotica announced approvingly as she held a mirror between Felicity's uncomfortably wide spread legs, at an angle that afforded Felicity an unobstructed view of her own vagina.

"Oh! Pretty!" Felicity calmly asserted with wide-eyed approval as a feeling of euphoria abruptly washed over her. The black beaded, golden ring horizontally pierced the fleshy tissue of her clitoral hood, which was currently bright pink and emphatically rigid with delight.


End file.
